This invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
A conventional semiconductor device is described in "Japanese Journal of Applied Physics Part 1, the thirty-second volume, 1993, January, pp. 339-346". This semiconductor device comprises a semiconductor substrate, an impurity diffusion layer formed in the semiconductor substrate, a gate electrode on the semiconductor substrate, first through third insulator layers formed on the semiconductor substrate to have first and second recessed surface which define first and second contact holes exposing first and second predetermined areas of the impurity diffusion layer and the gate electrode, and first and second contact conductor plugs filled in the first and the second contact holes.
In the semiconductor device, inasmuch as aspect ratios of the first and the second contact holes are large, it is hardly possible to fill the first and the second contact conductor plugs in the first and the second contact holes.